Bad Blood
by HeroineOfHope
Summary: A is out for blood and it could be anyone who they are after.Spencer and her friends have discovered the true identity of A only now they know that more people is working with A than ever which means Alison's family can't be trusted, things spin out of control and Spencer turns to her brother and his friends in Ncis for help. Possible more than one char death.
1. Timothy arrives

Story:Bad Blood

Author: Ncis Angel

Summary: A is out for and her friends have now identified who A is, and they can't trust Alisons turns to her brother in Ncis for help.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the story plot.

Timeline: takes place after Season 6

Authors Note: Spencer and Tim are Stepbrother and Stepsister in this story but she does change her name to Sarah Mcgee.

Spencer and her friends were in now knew who A was and he possibly had other people working for him on his team as well and was it possible that Alison and her Dad could also be involved? They had fled town not long after Charles had sent Alison's dad that creepy birthday card through the mail basically telling them he was alive.

They were all in trouble all of them A was out for blood if Charles could hire someone to hold them prison in a creepy dollhouse for a few months then he would do anything to make sure that he would finish them all tried to calm herself her breathing was coming in ralid gasps she forced herself to calm down and went over to her desk she then picked up her cell phone and then called her brother Tim hoping to reach him.

Tim was at his home and working on a novel very couldn't sleep any he was just now coming out of writer's block and just had gotten down nearly a page of history when his cell looked at it was his sister calling surprised he picked up "Hey Spencer how is everything going? I haven't heard from you in awhile".

Spencer was glad to hear his voice to and she wished she was calling for better reasons "Tim, me and my friends are in deep trouble, I didn't know who else tocall except and the Ncis team are the only ones who can help us".Spencer's voice sounded upset.

Tim was very concerned and stopped typing "What is wrong sis?" He was very concerned for his sister he told her to calm down and to tell him everything."Okay, where are you? I want you and your mom and friends to pack your things, I am going to take you some place where you will all be safe".

Spencer doubted anywhere was really safe "I don't know if I can convince them all to come can you?" She asks it had began to rain and storm outside making everything scarier somehow."Mom is away on business for several weeks I am hereby myself".

"Not good just lock up everything before I come there and hang tight ok? Find anything you can use as a weapon just in case". Tim got ready to leave his house he then gets in the car "Just stay on the line with me until I get there".

Spencer does as told she goes in the kitchen to find a big rolling pen that her mom used for cooking "How does a big rolling pen sound to use for a big weapon?" She asks her brother who was currently driving to Rosewood.

"Sounds perfect just don't let anyone inside and lock all doors and windows like I said earlier I will let you know when I am there".They both talked on his way there catching up with each other as they haven't been in touch Tim pulled up it was three hours hours seemed like a long time to Spencer.

When Tim arrived, he called her to let her know he was looked out the peephole and there was her opened the door let him in then locked it back they both hugged each other "Your getting so big almost an adult now".he said teasing her of course.

Spencer rolled her eyes "I am an adult, I am 18.I am so glad your here I didn't know who else to even call". Tim looks at her "I am glad you called me when you did Spencer I had no idea what all crap you was going through had I known, I would have come sooner".

"I didn't know how bad things were going to get.I thought my friends and I could handle things on our own we were wrong now all of our lives are in danger". Tim hugs her more."Let me make some calls ok? I am going to see if a few more of my co-workers can come and help out its going to be hard me protecting everyone".

Short chapter I know but more will come later send positive replies!


	2. Another Murder

The next day everyone arrived at Spencer's house trying to determine what they were going to do to stay safe from A and Alison's entire knew they could not trust Alison because of how she was acting strange she told her brother Tim all this as they had tea and dinner at her house that night.

Tim took everything serious and listened to everything Spencer said "Your all doing the right thing by staying away from the DiLaurentis family they cannot be trusted. Spencer the whole family could be involved in these murders and these attacks on you girls I have seen this in Ncis a family of killers they are usually very hard to catch".

"Unless we somehow catch them in the act. What are we going to do?We very well can't stay here and become bait for A, she will kill us all I saw those cages that they had baught for us it was in the back of their vehicle A is planning on kidnapping us again" she was now shivering all over he placed his warm hand on hers "Nothing will happen to you or to your friends me and my team won't allow Tony & Ellie will be here very soon ".

They had managed to convince Aria, Emily, Hanna and Sara to come Sara was the new girl they had helped escaped when they got free from when A had them trapped in that creepy dollhouse they were in they didn't know much about the new girl but they wanted to help her. Spencer grew concerned about Emily who was becoming romantically involved with her and barely even knew the girl she was worried she might get hurt. The girls sat talking amongst themselves all were worried about A's next move.

Soon Tony and Ellie arrives to the house Spencer was starting to feel more relieved that they were getting more help and had people on there side."Okay girls I need your attention,"Tony said taking charge of the situation "I think the most important thing is for all of us to stick together through this scary time we will stay at this house at all times, there won't be going to any malls or coffee houses anywhere alone if your by yourselves that gives this psycho every opportunity to grab you, you girls will just go to school then come straight here this isn't forever just until this psycho A is caught and whoever is working with her".

The girls groaned not like the protection detail they had been placed under By these Ncis Agents but it was the only way they were going to stay safe. It had started to storm fiercely outside the raging wind making everything creepier somehow Spencer then tried to lighten the mood "Since we are stuck here, lets try and make the best out of it and call it a sleepover I have been meaning to have one of those anyway" .The girls quickly agreed to that and thought it was a good idea.

Suddenly the doorbell rang jarring them from their thoughts Spencer wondered who it could be as she wasn't expecting any visitors. Looking outside she saw Toby standing on her doorstep she opened it to find Toby covered in blood it looked like he was stabbed with a knife straight in the chest! He staggered forward and tried to talk, Spencer tried to rush towards him "Tobyyyyy!" Then seen him fall to the floor and watched as his eyes glazed over then they were lifeless.


	3. The other new Agent

Authors note: I'll be introducing a new character to this fic an Oc that I made up named Kyle DiNozzo he will be Tony's younger brother that joins the Ncis Tim will ask him to help protect his sister because of his Navy Seal background during that, they will develop feelings for each other.I am using Jai Courtney as his faceclaim/portrayer.

Spencer was shocked Toby was dead! The love of her life was killed by A! Tim goes to his sister and pulls her off of Toby and into a big hug "Theres nothing you can do for him now I am so sorry sis". Tim pulls her away from the room.

The other girls were crying as well and trying to find their own boyfriends, later Ezra and Caleb showed up to comfort there and Ellie covered up the dead body and contacted they did there best to calm everyone down.

Tim fixed some tea for everyone and gave Spencer a cup "I have to admit, I had no idea how truly messed up A was until this happened Toby had to have been on his way here to help us protect you and he must have knew way too much about A so she had to have killed him because of that".

Spencer seemed to be in a trance she barely heard Tim but nodded when he said something that way he wouldn't feel ignored she was crying over the loss of her boyfriend and didn't really feel like talking she just buried her face in her he saw this as a sign to leave her then picked up his cellphone telling Gibbs he needed another agent to come in to help protect Spencer.

Gibbs said that he would send in a new agent his name would be Kyle DiNozzo who happened to be Tony's younger had recently joined Ncis and was a former Navy Seal and thought he would be perfect in helping to protect Tim's sister with the training he knew he would know how to treat girls right with his gentleman charm.

Kyle arrived three hours later he had driven fast to Spencer's what Tim had told him his sister and her friends were in danger because of a crazy pshycho he was assigned to protect Tim's sister and Ellie and Tony would help protect the others he never liked killers, they were always trouble and from what Tim told him Spencer's boyfriend was just murdered she had to be going through a lot he felt bad for her and knew what it was like to suddenly lose someone.

Tony soon answered the door and heard a knock opening it, he saw his little brother Kyle "Hey Probie DiNozzo you made the team that's really great". Kyle rolled his eyes at his older brother and came inside he had only been part of the team for about a day and his older brother was giving him absurd nicknames "Yeah I made it the directions wasn't hard piece of cake".he stopped short when he saw Spencer she was beautiful even though she was a crying mess then he saw her go sit on one sofa clutching coffee.

Spencer pulled a blanket close to her and just stared into space she didn't feel like doing anything no eating, no watching tv, just sitting there lost in her own train of thought Tim noticed Kyle glancing at his sister "She needs to eat something go fix her favorite, Pizza with Peanut butter, and Tobasco sauce".Kyle just looked at him "That is an odd choice for a pizza".Tim chuckled "Yeah, but it is her favorite works everytime".

Kyle went to go get her food and a can of Dr he approached her she was still in the same position and hadn't moved much she had been crying the poor thing."Hey Spencer isn't it?" When she nodded, he said "My name is Kyle DiNozzo I am Tony's brother Tim said you should eat something you need your strength".She then came out of her trance "I don't feel like doing anything".


	4. Protection Detail

Kyle sat beside her on the sofa "Hey Spencer, I know what your going through kinda.I lost a girlfriend years ago in an awful car wreck we had faught the day before and she called things off by the time I came to my senses, she was gone and ever since then I carry this wave of guilt, you need to eat and save your strength so you and your friends can help put away A that is the only thing that is going to help give Toby justice".

That seemed to get Spencer out of her trance she had listened to his story finally someone who understood her and knew what she was going through she studied his features and kind smile they seemed sincere and reached over and grabbed her pizza and began to eat the pizza did taste good .She had saved leftovers from the night also sipped her drink.

Her brother and his friends the Agents were discussing the next best source of action to take regarding the girls and Spencer."I say the best thing to do is move them to a new location, we can move them to my cabin in the moutains".said Tim when he did his writing, Tim went to a very peacefull setting it helped him to concentrate.

"And they need to keep a very low profile no going online until this mess is over.A will track them easier if they use online or cellphone service.I say leave those things behind when they leave with us they don't need to be by themselves 's too risky". Said Tony all business like and serious.

The girls Spencer's friends listened to the Agents protection detail was mentioned, going off the grid was mentioned, they couldn't go anywhere alone. "Well, looks like we will have a bodyguard with us everywhere we go, and I bet prom is out to" Hanna said rolling her eyes. Aria"Do what?! I can't do without prom! That is the most important night of our lives! I even have a dress!". Emily:"Would you two calm down? I am sure our moms can come up with something".

Spencer and Kyle listened to everything she exchanged a look with him "This is lives is forever changed by A we can't even enjoy our last year as Seniors because of this crazy chick.I just want to find her and get rid of her myself".Spencer had a dark look in her eyes as she said couldn't blame her.


	5. New Ids, New Lives

The next day...

Spencer and her friends were taken to Agent Gibbs Cabin up in the DC mountains it was where he liked to get away from it all his second cabin was more bigger and spacious and had lots of rooms. He had gotten it several years ago and it was where he liked to spend time to think.

They were only allowed to get what they clothes, toiletries, makeup, and that was about it their cell-phones were taken by her brother Tim who gave them all an apologizing look "I am sorry for this, but it is for your own protection." He then took away computers to only temporary.

Once at the cabin they were given rooms to they got out they found the Agents had gone out of their way to buy them food a few had gotten pizza, others had gotten fresh cold cuts and crackers and even salad there was even was clear Gibbs wanted them to feel welcomed.

"Wasn't sure what all you girls liked so I told my Agents to get some of everything I know teens have big appetites".Spencer thought this was very generous of him .It was hours since they last ate breakfast, so they went ahead and helped themselves.

Spencer was really starting to like Kyle and warm up to him more he was really hot and super nice to her not many guys were as kind as he was and he seemed to like her a lot two of them talked trying to get to know one another.

When Gibbs spoke up his voice could be heard anywhere "Okay listen girls will be given new idenities this means new names new will only go by these names to keep yourself Spencer you get Sarah Mcgee, Emily you get Emma smith, Hanna you get the name Elizabeth Holcomb, Aria you get Ava McDaniels".

The girls groaned at the thought of having to live new lives all because of A."What about me?" asked Mona who was normally "You can have the name Selena Wilkons you girls might want to wear disguises to when going out".

"And always have someone with you either me, Tim, or Ellie, or Kyle never be alone for one second that is all it takes for someone to kidnap you girls".said Tony seriously when he used to be a Baltimore cop he worked kidnapping cases and knew how to protect someone.

Spencer and her friends are really impressed with the Agents they really knew what they was doing to protect them she just hoped that no one else got killed but the nightmare wasn't over yet.


	6. Allison's back

It had been a week since Toby had been murdered.A week since they had been in hiding; and the others were being privately home schooled and two had been murdered in their group Mona was found dead in the trunk of someone's car someone who had worked for A.

Ncis was working hard on finding out how Mona had died, and who killed her the case ran cold and unsolved as they couldn't find anything useful like fingerprints, or even hair strands it was as if all the evidence was wiped only meant one thing, A was getting smarter and outsmarting the Agents this got Gibbs and the team really frustrated.

They already had to murders to solve, and yet they couldn't prove that it was A doing had a feeling more than one killer was involved. And Spencer addressed it to the agents."A has her own followers and team A members she has them do her dirty work for her the killers could be could even be involved since she refused to come here with us".

As if on cue Gibb's doorbell rang. Tony told everyone to stand back ,when he peered out the window he saw Allison Dilaurentis and wondered if he should let her looked at Spencer "Should I let her in?"Spencer hesitated, but nodded Allison walked in all bloodied up as if she had been in a fight or attacked by saw the others horrified look."A attacked me, I know her identity now and she is someone related to me".Allison began the entire story even including the part about Charlie changing into a girl.

The agents shook their heads "This family is even creepier than The Adams family", said Tony and Tim and Ellie snickered then got back to being serious."At least we now have a suspect, before we had nothing", said Gibbs "Allison can you give us a brief description of Charlotte of what she looks like now and where you last saw her?" Allison nodded.

Allison was told to stay at the cabin as weren't sure of what their next step would be but Gibb's told them they were close at catching Charlotte all she would have to do was mess up or accidently leave evidence behind or one of her followers would rat her hoped she was caught soon.


End file.
